


Playtime

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Asphyxiation, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, smutfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ankh and Eiji share Shingo as their lover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> my attempt at Eiji talking dirty~
> 
> post series

Shingo loved being fucked by Ankh. Whereas Eiji was gentle, kind and took things slow, teasing him all night long until every fiber of his being was burning with arousal, Ankh was different. He was raw. He was direct. He was rough and dominant, and he liked to take what he wanted and needed. Some nights, that was just what Shingo needed. Some nights were nights were he needed Eiji, some nights he needed Ankh. Tonight was an Ankh night.

He knew when he visited the two, with the way they acted around him, he saw it in their eyes that tonight would be such a playtime night again with Eiji dragging him slowly to the bed and kissing him for a long time, massaging his shoulders, undressing him, getting him to relax while the former Greeed went to the closet to take out a piece of fabric, pushing Shingo on his back, climbing over him and tying his wrists together over his head.

Eiji understood. They both did. They liked to play with Shingo and they were okay with taking turns. Eiji gradually knew, on that evening like on every other, whom Shingo wanted most of the two of them on which night, though Shingo didn't voice it, but tonight he looked at Ankh differently than at him, he whispered _his_ name. Shingo did not push Eiji away, however, he also wanted him around, wanted him to participate.

 

Sometimes though, Eiji loved to tease Shingo about it, even with words, whom he was quite skilled at, Shingo thought. Besides, dirty-talk was something that turned all three of them on.

„You want him, don't you? Hmm?“ Eiji's fingers travelled slowly down Shingo's neck. „You are craving him so badly, you remember the last time, how he felt, inside you, how he moved inside you, his cock, how he filled you up so good, so hot..“ His words made Shingo shiver in a mixture of shame and arousal.

He bent his back slowly as Ankh settled between him, two fingers cheekily rubbing over his entrance. „Hng~“ He uttered and watched as Eiji passed Ankh the bottle of lube. Ankh smirked and opened it, coating his fingers with it, one finger pushing inside as Eiji bit down on Shingo's earlobe. „Ah~“ came the desperate whimper in response.

 

„Aaaaankh~!“ Shingo moaned, his fingers flexing at his bonds Ankh had him tied up with, his back arching beautifully. As selfish as Ankh was in bed, Eiji had taught him in one of their many nights they had spent, just the two of them, that it held advantages for both partners if he tried to cater to the other aswell. Ankh had learned that he loved to hear Eiji's choked moans, and seeing as he wanted to hear them, he knew what to do, and it was the same with Shingo. Shingo was even louder than Eiji.

„It's okay, they are all out at the movies, you can be as loud as you want“ Eiji grinned and nipped at Shingo's ear, sitting up to lean against the wall, stroking Shingo's chest slowly, one hand in his own pants. Shingo gasped and understood, two fingers of Ankh already thrusting firmly inside him and rubbing just the right way.

„Eiji... Ankh... please.. I ..“ he begged. Until he had met the two, he had never known or thought he would truly enjoy being treated this way.

 

Eiji wanted to lean down to whisper something raunchy into Shingo's ear again when just in that moment, Ankh drove forward and Shingo cried out. Shingo was so incredibly tight and Ankh gritted his teeth at the friction, watching as Eiji pulled off his underwear completely now to stroke his own length leisurely with hooded eyes, catching Ankh's gaze and watching Ankh's movements and rubbing over Shingo's nipple with his thumb.

„Hnn~ Ankh... oh god.. oh fuck“ Shingo chanted in a cascade of utterly beautiful moans, or so Eiji thought. Shingo's bedroom noises were always something that could send Eiji to marvelous heights.

As his pace sped up, Ankh reached out his talons to grab Shingo's throat, one thing he knew the detective was fond of, and pressed down just slightly, making sure not to hurt him. Eiji was about to reach out for Shingo's neglected arousal when he heard the cry echo in the room as Shingo's whole body jerked and he came hard, onto his belly, Ankh groaning softly at the tightness surrounding him.

 

Eiji smirked in awe. „Always so fucking amazing to watch how you can get off from that kink without being touched elsewhere.“

Shingo just panted in a wordless reply with flushed cheeks, trying to keep his eyes open at the beauty of Ankh on top of him who was pulling out quickly and starting to jerk himself off on Shingo's spent body. Shingo felt so incredibly dirty in that moment and he just loved it and he saw that Eiji was also doing the same thing as Ankh, and if Shingo hadn't came just yet, he surely would now, he thought, from watching that, or be immensly turned on by the sight.

Both gasped silently as they seemed to set up a race who could come faster, but for the two of them, on the other hand, it was also the sight that turned them on, a naked and tied up Shingo glowing with the aura of post-sex, and Eiji was the first who pressed his eyes close as cum splattered along Shingo's chest, shortly followed by Ankh who tainted Shingo's abdomen, lips parted in a silent moan as he came into his warm hand.

Eiji leaned in after a short moment, quickly undoing the restraints and kissing Shingo's wrists. „Are you okay?“ He asked, meaning the bonds. Shingo nodded slowly and smiled exhausted.

 

 


End file.
